


cats, cats, and more cats

by kanaiekla



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaiekla/pseuds/kanaiekla
Summary: After watching a movie, Arthur and Lewis make an interesting discovery on the way back home.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	cats, cats, and more cats

**Author's Note:**

> this is for purplepencilshades (tumblr!), who wanted a little tale of lewthur featuring a pair of felines! make sure to check out their blog, they're incredible! ❤ hope you enjoy this!

The movie was decent, at least. Arthur was a huge fan of science fiction, so Lewis knew which tickets he was going to go for first! To him, it could have been a better film, but the special effects and acting was pretty good. But for Arthur? Geez, Lewis had to keep him from jumping up shouting, interrupting it and disrupting the audience. Okay in his defense, Arthur was always so cute when he gushes over the things he likes. How he squeaks and presses his knuckles against his face -- oh how it does things to Lewis' heart. 

They left the theater around ten o' clock, deciding to walk instead of asking Vivi for the van. Besides, walking around would give them just a little more time to hang out! Lewis wouldn't stop smiling as he listened to Arthur's commentary, how there was a skip in his step, possibly for consuming too much sugar. It was the cutest thing Lewis has ever seen, and he nodded along as he continued to walk and listen.

That is, until Arthur paused, and Lewis almost bumps straight into him. He pauses just in time, looming over Arthur's head to see why he stopped the way he did. He got a good look on his face, for Arthur was staring to the left and slightly downwards, those yellow eyes widening by a fraction. They soon relaxed as there was now a gentle smile on his face. What was going on with him...? Shouldn't they be on their way back, instead of looking longingly at nothing? "Arthur? Is something wrong?"

Arthur blinked as he processed what Lewis had said, nodding his head no, looking at him now and pressing a finger against his lips. Lewis was still confused until Arthur pointed his finger at an alley and slowly made his way towards the entrance, trying to control the smile on his face. "Look there." He whispered. Lewis followed closely, trying to get a good sight of whatever it was he was --

"Meow!"

Oh. Ohhh!

Just right there, there was two little kittens frolicking around a garbage bin, chasing each other's tails and squeaking in delight. They only looked to be a few weeks old, too! They wondered for a minute just how long the two kits have been by themselves. Either way, it made their hearts fluttered. And Lewis, being a huge animal lover, was just as squeaky as Arthur was back in the theater. Arthur even chuckled when he heard him. "They're so adorable!"

Lewis said barely above a whisper, trying to control himself. The kitties were pawing at each other, trying to knock the other over as if they were playing tag. How sweet! "Let's try getting a little closer?"

Arthur nodded an okay, staying close to Lewis. He seems a lot better with animals than he was. Most really enjoy his fatherly demeanor towards them. "S'long as we don't scare them away!" He whispered back.

Kittens are very sensitive creatures, in terms of being lonely and finally coming across humans. In this case, a really huge one and an...average sized one! It's gonna take a lot more than tiptoeing if they wanna get in close, but they stayed close to one another, slightly crouching over as they kept close eyes at the little kitties. Once Lewis slowly sat down Arthur did as well, keeping his legs crossing for extra room.

The kittens seemed to noticed and began squeaking again, two pairs of eyes staring back at both of them. They paused their little game, the black one was pressed up against the other one. They looked like two little balls of fluff. Lewis and Arthur held in their breaths, waiting for either the little guys to run, or do anything else. After a moment, they slowly approached the two their features becoming more visible. One was a bigger than the other. A dusty blonde with crimson eyes. The other had black fur with emerald eyes, and they were much smaller than their friend. A funny thought passed Arthur's mind. It was almost familiar, in a sense. 

Lewis gently brought out both of his hands, watching as the blonde one was sniffing them for a moment, the black one staring in confusion. Arthur was too nervous touching either of them and kept his hands firmly against his lap. Lewis almost shrieked in delight as the blonde kitty hopped into his large hands, nuzzling against his thumb. Arthur watched and smiled. Lewis always looked so cute with animals! "Awww...Oh..." Lewis frowned as he pressed his finger softly against the kitten's ribs, brushing it along its fur. "They're a bit thin..."

Arthur's heart dropped at that. Who could have possibly left these little kitties out here all by themselves? Wouldn't someone have picked them up by now? Well, luckily, they came here for the kittens first, and this was their chance to bring them somewhere safe. "Th-They need food then, right?"

"Yeah. I mean if they're this hungry, their mommy must have been gone for --" Lewis' attention went from the kitty he was holding, all the way to Arthur. His form was all jittery as the black cat was approaching him, attempting to meow but it comes out as a squeak instead. Arthur and cats. The two and two never really worked out well. "Yooouuu're a bit shaky." 

Arthur flinched and his body went straight, almost as if he was lost in his own thoughts. But at least his little scare was enough to stop the shaking, but he only got more nervous as the kitten came even closer, scratching its own ear. "S-Sorry! U-Uhm well, i-it's just that -- I just h-haven't actually..."

Lewis chuckled. Arthur loved animals. He has his own pet hamster, for crying out loud. And of course there was Mystery. But cats? When was the last time he's ever pet one? "It's fine! Here, like this." Arthur watched as Lewis lifted the blonde kitty close to his own chest, the little thing facing upwards as if Lewis was holding it like a baby. It nuzzled him a little. Arthur smiled some, seeing how cute it is. Lewis and animals. What's a better combination than that?  
Hearing the black kitty squeak again, Arthur brought his hands down and gently lifted it, trying to keep it against his chest as well. He was a bit shaky, hoping to all those deities out there that these kitties don't carry any harmful germs. Those green eyes peered up at him, big and shiny, meowing quietly. 

Arthur can hear Lewis exhale sharply through his nose, signaling his amusement. Arthur couldn't help but giggle, too. "Thanks, Lew...Hey there, sweetie..." He scratches behind the kitten's ear. He was rewarded with its adorable purs. The question struck Arthur soon afterwards, though..."What do we do with these two, then? We can't just leave them here! Nobody else has noticed them yet..."

"Hehe. Weeeelll...."

Ohhh, boy. Arthur can already feel Lewis leaning in pretty close. He cracked a smile, looking over at his boyfriend. "What're you thinking, Lew?" Something told him he sort of knew...

Lewis shifted around a bit, his playfulness ever present. The blonde kitty continued to snuggle him. "I've been asking for a little something for a whiiiile..." 

Okay, nowww Arthur knows where this is going. "Hehe! Alright, alright, what the heck. I guess Mystery and even Galahad could used some company, too." To have some more pets right now is a must! And there was no way they could trust anyone else right now with these two. They're so adorable and perfect, very therapeutic, too. They deserved a really good home, and Arthur knew for sure they were both capable. "Aaaand their names are...?"

"Hmhm! I'm gonna name this one..." Lewis looked back down at his blonde kitten, scritching it behind its ears too, humming a little something as he tried to come up with some sort of name. "Arthur."

Arthur blinked. Did he say...What he thought he said? And with that smile on his face...Was...Was Lewis...joking around? 

..."Tch, you dork!" Arthur broke out laughing with Lewis, nudging his side that barely even knocked him over. It was super flattering, so much so that there was a slight flush on Arthur's cheeks, and he looked back down at the kitty he was holding, who meowed in a response. Well, it only made sense this way...And rather interesting, too. Cute, even... "Then? I guess I'm gonna name this one...Lewis."

Lewis snorted, holding the kitty carefully as he got himself off of the ground, just about ready to go back home. Tired, but happy. Not everyday you can have fun with cats on the street. "Oh, that's catchy. Sounds like a name a handsome young man would have." 

Arthur broke out in laughter again, and nudged Lewis' leg. "Good Lord, dude!"  
It was starting to get late. Now was a good time to head on back, get these cuties all clean up and then they can get some food in them. From there, they can even introduce them to Vivi once she gets back, too! And they can only imagine the excitement she would feel! That, or maybe she'll make this huge joke about that. Like, come on. The kittens' names are literally just their own, and who knows how confusing that's gonna get when they're trying to refer to one another. But hey, they can worry about those little details in the morning. 

"Alright. Arthur and Lewis Jr. Let's say we head back and give you all the food you little fellas can eat?" Arthur asked, and the meowing rose up from both of the kitties. They just have been so hungry after all of this time. And yet Arthur felt it was the least they can do. Lewis reached down for Arthur's hand and pulled him up, his hold on the Kitten Lewis still firm enough for him not to drop him. 

They had the longest talk on the way back. Not about the movie this time, but Lewis can tell Arthur was gushing about both of the kitties this time around. Arthur looked back from time to time to see Lewis watching Arthur Jr coo and purr. This was really the best of both worlds...

But neither of them bothered to mention who was going to take care of the litterbox.


End file.
